


101 ways to say I love you

by iileftherbehind



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, No Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iileftherbehind/pseuds/iileftherbehind
Summary: Modern AU - Clarke comes home to her boyfriend Bellamy after a long day spent at her university, and the only thing she wants to do is kiss him again.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754653
Kudos: 58





	101 ways to say I love you

It feels an eternity since Clarke has seen Bellamy’s face, when in fact it has just been not more than a few hours. She has been in class the whole day because her new modern art project is lasting more than she expected. While Bellamy was out with his sister, deciding to drop uni today, although, as the gold history nerd he is, he doesn’t do it often, to help her go shopping for her birthday party in less than a month.

Clarke opens the door quietly, sure that Bellamy is already home and, who knows, maybe sleeping. She places the keys on the commode next to the door while she turns around and slowly and quietly tries to close it. 

"Finally.” a voice makes her startle, and she feels her hips being wrapped by two familiar and warm arms, and her neck being covered by soft welcome home kisses.

She giggles as she lets the bag she has fall on the floor. “Bellamy.”

“I thought I had to call your classmates and ask them about a beautiful blonde lady going missing,” he smiles, as he turns her around and places his hands behind he back, looking down at her blue but tired eyes. “how are you?” he asks softly.

“I’m good.” she wraps her arms around his neck and smiles softly , looking back into his dark eyes. “how was shopping?”

He groans silently, “Boring.” and she laughs.

He hates shopping, as long as it isn’t with Clarke.

In that case... in that case it’s funny. Everything is better with her.

“I thought you were sleeping.”

He shakes his head. “You know i don’t sleep until I know you’re home.”

She smiles genuinely, titling her head to the side.

“Why are you smiling like that?” he asks her, titling his head to the side and imitating her movement.

“I missed you.” she whispers, as she leans over and gets on her tiptoes to kiss his lips.

He smiles at that , and leans over himself to meet her halfway, returning the soft and slow kiss. “I missed you, too, Princess.” he whispers against her lips.

She smiles at that, and bites her bottom lip looking at his deep eyes, slowly raising her left eyebrow and sweeping her eyes over his freckles.

He raises his own eyebrow too at that, lost in her eyes and what her expression could possibly mean. He narrows his eyes with a smile on his face, “what’s that?” he asks quietly.

“Imissed you.” she repeats, but this fine there’s something else in her voice. Something he can’t decipher, but her voice is quieter, and he could swear there’s some lust fluttering there between them.

With a sudden move he wraps his hands under her thighs and lifts her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist. “You just have to ask.”

She giggles and he smiles before crushing his lips against hers, in a tender and slow kiss full of ‘I missed you’s.’

Bellamy takes two steps forward, making her hit the door with her back and deepening the kiss, which makes Clarke exhale quietly against his lips. Titling his head to the side, he keeps kissing her while Clarke places her hands on his shoulders to hold herself. They’ve shared lots of kisses by now. But every time, it feels like first one. She feels like eighteen years old Clarke receiving the first kiss of love. The kiss that made all the others useless.

She’s too caught in the kiss to say something, so the only thing that comes out of her mouth right now, is a “bed..bedroom.” against his lips, more of a breath than actual words. So Bellamy doesn’t wait and quietly turns around, making his way to their bedroom, carrying her for the whole time and not breaking the kiss in the meanwhile. He throws themselves on the bed, him on her, between her leg, and doesn’t wait long until he moves his hands down under her shirt, and then up, exploring her skin like she’s air and he desperately in need of it, like he needs it to survive.

Clarke turns her head to the side, keeping her eyes closed, and this gives Bellamy the opportunity to place his now warm and wet lips on her neck, bare neck. As he starts slowly making out with it, Clarke’s lips part, letting out a heavy breath full of pleasure. Her hands quickly slide through his dark curls, playing with them or pulling on them occasionally when his kisses are just too good. Bellamy’s hands explore her body in a way that makes her go crazy, every single time, and makes her desire him even more than she already daily does. He knows her and her body, knows where to touch to make her gasp, what to do and how to do it, and Clarke will never get tired of it. While for Bellamy, touching her and feeling her under his hands, under his body, under his lips, is something he’ll never have enough of. Something you need to live, to go on, without the which you’d be desperately in need.

He pulls away from her neck slowly, only to take her shirt off and throwing it on the floor behind them. Clarke’s hands move until they reach the hem of his own shirt, pulling it up until it reaches his face, now above hers, and taking it out just to throw it on the floor as well. Their clothes messy on the floor just like their kisses are.

Bellamy’s eyes meet Clarke’s, and his lips arch in half a smile, but he doesn’t have the time to complete it because Clarke cups his face into her hands and pushes it down to hers, kissing him slowly but passionately, breathing out through the kiss now that Bellamy’s boner is right against her.

“Bellamy...” she breathes out through the kiss, but she doesn’t have to keep going, he understands her. So he quickly moves his hands on her bra, working on it until he finally takes it off, throwing it on the floor with the rest of his clothes. His hands reach down her pants and, sliding down with his body on hers, he quickly removes them too, so as her string, throwing both of them next to the bed.

Bellamy’s face between her legs is something Clarke should now be used to, after every morning present he usually gives her. Yet, it always makes her quiver a bit. She looks down and meets his gaze, he grins at her, his hands wrapped around her thighs, his lips on her left inner thigh, placing slow kisses while never keeping his eyes off hers.

“Oh.”she lets out a breathily moan, which gives Bellamy exactly what he needs, and likes, to keep going with his mouth.

As his tongue circles perfect lines on her clit, she closes her eyes and throws her head back against the pillow, sliding her left hand down through his curls and pushing his face more against her.

“Fuck, Bellamy.” she moans, arching her back.

He grins looking up at her going crazy for him, because of him. A sight he wants to keep forever, only his, like a secret to jealously keep.

”Fuck-“ she stutters, as Bellamy’ lips make her forget about the shitty day she had.

The way she moans suggest him that she’s close, and when he feels her clenching down against him he lets out a groan. He swears he could come just by the noises she legs out and the way her body quivers underneath her. She comes shortly after, his name leaving her lips in a such a sweet flow of moans that give Bellamy addiction.

When she’s off her high, he positions himself on her again, looking down at her red cheeks and biting his bottom lip because of the heavy breathing she has now. “Your eyes are bluer than usual.” he whispers, while Clarke moves her hands down on his pant’s waistband, pulling them down as far as she can and then helping herself with her feet to complete the mission. He smiles and lets her get rid of his jeans, and, shortly after, of his underwear too. Then, they make she contact for a second, and they both stop moving. He swallows, lost in those eyes he falls in love everyday with.

“I love you, Bellamy.”

He can’t help himself but smile genuinely. He loves hearing her saying it, because as many times as he already heard this, every time seems like the first one.

He had been the first one to admit it, he rememberers it clearly and kept the memory of the best day of his life in his heart, always.

“I love you too, Clarke.”

She smiles and nods slightly, cupping his chin into her tiny hand and making their lips touch. “I know.” she whispers. “I know you do.” she repeats, before kissing him passionately.He enters in her a while later, slowly, but deeply, already confident of how to move to pleasure her better. Clarke moans against his lips but immediately after asks for access with her tongue, and he partes his lips and sticks his tongue inside of her mouth, starting a tender frenchkiss, while he makes his way inside of her with slow but deep thrusts. Whenhe fastens the pace, Clarke lets out a high moan, parting her lips more. He groans in response, while with his right hand he searches for hers, and when he finds it, he locks their fingers together, placing their hands now locked against the mattress: something he loves to do, and that suggests Clarke that what they’re sharing is much more intimate than just sex.

Bellamy turns Clarke’s hand to the side with his other hand, crushing his lips against he neckmaking out with it, using his tongue in the best way to pleasure her even more. Sparkles of pleasure reach Clarke which make her roll her eyes in the back of her head and move underneath him, cursing and screaming him how much he makes her lose it.

As he fastens his pace again and makes sure to give her deep thrusts, he touches that one spot.

Fuck.

This makes her cry out of pleasure.

“Jesus, Clarke.”

Her moans don’t stop, as he keeps groaning against her sweat bare skin.

“God, yes. I w-want you. Yes-“

His breath is already heavy when he tighens the grip on her hand locked with his and starts caressing it with his thumb. A soft gesture added to the small details that Clarke loves about him.

“Fuck-“ he breathes out.

If feels extremely good, for both of them, being so close that they’re a whole new unic body now. Her legs firmly wrapped around his waist, him thrusting inside of her like he perfectly knows where to go. Where to hit. Where to touch. The sound of their skin slapping together and their groans is everything that can be heard now.He pulls away only to grab her hip with his free hand and pushing her even closer to him, even if now the space that separates them doesn’t exist anymore, if not when Bellamy pulls a bit away just to thrusts again inside of her. And her hands reach for his back, where she hooks her fingers on his skin, scratching it gently.

He lets out a breathy laughter. “I’ll have marks tomorrow.” But it’s not like she cares. And neither does he.

From the way she starts trembling, he knows she’s close. And he is, too, but Bellamy wants more.”

He wants her to come for him.

He wants her to come withhim.

“Clarke.” he breathes out, her name barely recognizable. “Clarke, come with me.”

She can’t say that much now, so she opens her eyes and meets his gaze, lips parted to let her moans come out. Her head nods slightly, and he smiles. No words needed for them. Then,she starts moving against him, and this time, he‘s the one who moans her name.

When she comes, she comes hard, grinding down on him, letting out an high pitched moan and throwing her head back on the pillow, digging her nails in skin.One, two, three thrusts more and he comes too, inside of her, biting her shoulder to keep himself from being too loud.

His forehead is against her shoulder now, his breath heavy and fast, his hands against the mattress. Her head still thrown back, her teeth still keeping her bottom lip in a grip, her breathing fast as well and her hands on his back.

Clarke slowly lets go off her lip, and blinks her eyes open, looking up at the ceiling.The first thing she does is smiling softly, slightly, feeling Bellamy’s breath against her neck, trying to get his shit together. So she starts playing with his curls.

He smiles through his heavy breath and opens his eyes, looking at her neck. Then whispers: “You’re incredible.

She closes her eyes and arches her lips in a big smile, reopening them some seconds later to find his head above hers, and his dark eyes inspecting her face.

“You are, Bell.”

He partes his lips to say something, but as he keeps staring at her, there, under his naked body, he’s firmly convinced that no words in the world will ever be able to express what he feels for this woman.

So, he just leans down and places his lips on hers, colliding them in a tender and slow kiss.

Later, they stay there, laying down next to the other, sharing the silence.

She smiles, because she loves him.

No.

No, she’s in love with him.

He turns his head to her and smiles when he meets her eyes, throws his arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer to his sweat naked chest.

“This is the best welcome back home sex we’ve ever had.” she says.

He laughs at that, but shakes his head. “It’s never sex with you, Clarke.”

She smiles softly, placing her lips on his chest and kissing it softly, whispering against it. “I would make love to you every second of my life, if I could.”

He takes her hand and brings it to his lips, kissing it. “We have our whole life.”


End file.
